Wireless communication devices are integral to the daily lives of most users. Wireless communication devices are used to make voice calls, check email and text messages, update social media pages, stream media, browse websites, and so forth. These wireless communication devices may perform such communication by establishing a data session with a wireless communication network operated by a mobile network operator (MNO).
For example, LTE Long-Term Evolution (LTE) is a standard for wireless communication of high-speed data for wireless communication devices. In some aspects, an MNO may provide a wireless communication network that allows for Voice over LTE (VoLTE), in which two-way voice communication is delivered via a data session that is established between a wireless communication device and the wireless communication network.
As the usage of wireless communication networks become more prevalent, the users of wireless communication devices expect telecommunication carriers to provide constant and reliable telecommunication and data communication services.